


A Man in Uniform

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about a man in uniform. Even when you are a man in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Uniform

Lyle ran his fingers around his collar until Ryan glared him into dropping his hands to his side again.

“Honestly, what is the bloody matter with you?” Ryan hissed. “You've worn service dress for longer than this without a problem before and it's a nice day. No need to keep wriggling around like you've got ants in your pants. Stop fidgeting and try and act like a grown up.”

Lyle shifted uncomfortably, his fingers halfway up to his collar again before he realised what he was doing and stopped. “Just a bit hot, that's all.”

Ryan narrowed his eyes. “I know when you're bullshitting, Lyle, so don't try that crap. Honestly, anyone would think you had somewhere better to be. Got a hot date later, have you? Is Her Majesty's garden party inconveniencing you in some way?”

Lyle blushed and dropped his eyes to the ground. “Don't have a date. I'm just hot, that's all.”

Grinning at the blush, Ryan turned around and found himself staring directly at Major Sir James Lester (ret.). He bit back a chuckle. Turning back he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “If I didn't know better, I'd think you were contemplating a little walk on the wild side with a certain Prime Ministerial hatchet man...”

Lyle turned beet red and Ryan barely managed to keep his laughter controlled enough not to draw everyone's attention. 

“Oh my God, you actually are considering it. When did this happen? I always thought you were straight as a bloody die and as well fitting as that uniform is, I can promise you Lester's not hiding a pair of tits under it.”

“Oh get fucked,” Lyle grumbled.

Ryan shot a quick look in his lover's direction, admiring how dashing Stephen looked in his morning dress. “Oh I intend to, mate, probably as soon as we've got the front door shut behind us, but that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about you.”

“No, you're talking about me. I'm trying very hard not to have this conversation at all. Besides, what on earth would someone like him see in me? He's hardly going to be interested in slobbing out in front of the telly with beer and a pizza.”

Ryan almost choked on his drink. “Bugger me, I thought we were talking about you wanting a quick shag. You want an actual relationship! Dates, and talking about your day, and actually acting like grown ups instead of two randy teenagers.”

Lyle glared at him. “I'm glad I'm such an endless source of amusement to you, Tom. But right now I'd really appreciate it if you'd go and fuck yourself with a broken bottle.” He stomped off and Ryan wandered over to see if he could get Stephen alone and share the gossip.

Trying to find a secluded place to sulk in the middle of a garden party was something like trying to find a recognisable tune on Connor's iPod – in theory it was possible, but the odds weren't in your favour. He managed to find a spot partially hidden behind a bush where he could lurk for a while, although it was inevitable that someone would notice he was missing eventually and come looking for him.

What he hadn't counted on was that Lester would be the one looking for him.

He was sipping his drink, trying to make it last so that he wouldn't have to emerge from his hiding place too soon, and making a pretence of looking at some of the plants, when he sensed someone standing right behind him.

“You could at least pretend to be social, Lieutenant,” Lester told him coolly, an undertone of amusement leaking into his tone.

Lyle blushed again and turned around to face the other man. “I've been social,” he countered. “I just needed some peace and quiet.”

“I know the feeling,” Lester murmured before pasting his usual political smile on his face. “I'm sorry to disturb you. Try not to be gone too long.”

He turned to leave but Lyle reached out to rest a hand on his sleeve before he could go. “I thought you enjoyed this kind of thing.”

Lester shrugged. “They're an unparallelled networking opportunity, good for forming and renewing contacts with all the right people as long as you say the right things...”

“And you hate them!” Lyle said, suddenly grinning widely. “I thought you liked playing these kinds of political games, but you don't.”

“It gets tiring after a while. Sometimes you just want to deal with people who say what they mean.” He looked down at his uniform and smiled self-deprecatingly. “Besides I feel a bit of a fraud in this get up. I'm retired and I haven't been anywhere near a horse in longer than I care to remember, but it helps to impress some people, especially when I'm trying to convince them that something is a matter of national security.” He paused and shook his head. “And I have no idea why I'm telling you any of this.”

“You look good in it,” Lyle blurted before he could change his mind, hastily taking a gulp of his drink to try and hide his embarrassment.

Lester smiled, a genuine smile for once instead of the slightly bland smile he usually used, and if Lyle didn't know better he would have sworn that Lester's cheeks coloured slightly. “Thank you. I'll leave you to your peace and quiet and get back to work.” He looked somewhat wistfully around Lyle's hiding place.

“Some of us are going out for a beer afterwards,” Lyle said hopefully. “Once we've changed out of No.1 Dress and into something more comfortable anyway. You could come with us ...”

“I don't think I'd really fit in, do you?” Lester said, looking away and back towards the crowds of smartly dressed guests.

“One beer and you can leave whenever you want to,” Lyle cajoled. “I'll even buy the first round.”

Lester nodded. “Well, how can I refuse an offer like that? One beer and then we'll see what happens. Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll see you tonight.” He glided off and soon blended back into the crowd, leaving Lyle with a pleased grin on his face. It was a start, anyway.


End file.
